Have A Little Faith
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Faith Thompson had the perfect life. All until one day when she hikes into the mountains of Forks, Washington and loses her parents in a grisly attack. Miraculously surviving, she becomes paralyzed from the waist down. With the help of the wolf pack, and her mate Jacob she'll take on the vampires who killed her parents. Even if one of them, is her father.
1. Chapter 1

Have a little Faith Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the woods of Forks, Washington as Faith Thompson hiked up the mountain with her parents John and Ella Thompson hot on her trail.

Faith lifted the hood of her rain jacket off of her head and let the cool rain trickle into her blonde hair.

Rainy days were her favorite and she loved to hike more than anything in the entire world.

Her freckled skin had become tan from years and years of hiking in the mountains.

Originally the Thompsons were from Colorado where they lived for years out in a small cabin in the snowy woods.

Her parents had moved them to Forks, Washington where her dad had taken a job as a cardiologist at the local hospital.

Her mother had been in an accident back home and was now forced to quit work to stay at home.

Everything was going to change this year.

Faith had always been homeschooled but this year would be different.

She was going to start her junior year at Forks High school which would be a huge change from the homeschooling that she was used to.

As she climbed up a large rock formation and looked back at her parents smiling faces, she knew that she would do just about anything to make them happy.

She wanted to make them proud if it was the last thing she did.

"Well hello there, Ms. Queen of the Forest." Her dad joked as he joined her on top of the cliff that dropped off into a steep ravine.

Looking down he whistled sharply through his teeth at the sight of the steep drop.

"That's a nice drop right there." Her mother said as her dad helped her to stand beside them.

Faith and her father nodded in agreement as the family started to move away from the edge.

"Don't go too close to the edge, Dovey." Her father warned as she looked over the side and down where a small body of water lay way down between the rocks.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way to go further up the mountain." She said as her father pulled out a large map from his backpack.

His face scrunched up in confusion as he switched the map around.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked as she looked over at him in concern.

"It seems that we may have gotten a tad lost. I think that we took a wrong turn somewhere." He said as his brows furrowed.

Faith pulled out the compass that her parents had given her when she was a baby from around her neck and held it in the palm of her hand.

Turning in different directions she tried to figure out where they were.

Suddenly the forest seemed to get darker as the wind and rain picked up.

The family gathered together trying to keep warm as the rain pelted them hard.

Faith suddenly got a bad feeling as she looked around at the darkened trees.

A growl was heard from behind them as they swiveled around trying to see through the rain.

"Who's there?" Faith called out as her voice shook with fear.

"The monsters that have come to eat you, little girl." A female voice said as two male voices snickered from somewhere on either side of them.

"Run, Faith. Go now." Her mother said as she pushed her daughter towards the tree line.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" She cried as her mother shook her head and grasped onto her husband's hand before stepping down onto the forest floor.

"I know you're there. And I know what you want." She said shakily as her husband squeezed her hand tightly in his own.

"Ellie, it's been too long." A male voice gasped as three pairs of red eyes made their way towards them.

"Laurent. What are you doing here?" Her mother asked as Faith started to move towards her parents.

"Don't move, little one." The man named Laurent said as he stepped out of the trees and came to stand in front of them.

"They're hungry. They'll tear you apart if you move." He said carefully as he glanced up at Faith making her let out a gasp when he gave her a fanged smile.

"You know I'd come sometime, Ellie. This is your own fault you know. You shouldn't have kept her from me." Laurent said as he looked down at Faith's mother will a sad look etched across his handsome features.

"You have no right to take her." Her mother bit out as Laurent tilted his head at her with a smile.

"Really? Because I beg to differ. She is my daughter after all." He said as two other figures came to stand beside him.

"Victoria...James…" Her mother growled as the woman named Victoria laughed and gave her a wave hello.

"The one and only." Laurent murmured as he ran his sharp claws down her cheek leaving red marks in their wake.

"Please, Laurent. Leave her alone. If you care, you'll let her live." Her mother begged as Laurent looked over to where Faith stood with her long stringy blonde hair whipped around her face as she stood looking terrified at the man she had never met.

"Who said I was going to kill her?" Laurent said as he actually sounded genuinely put out by her assumption.

"You've turned, Laurent. You're not the same man that you were before." Her father said as his eyes glanced back at his 17 year old daughter.

"That is none of your business, John." Laurent growled as he took a step closer to the man.

"Hurry up, damnit! You have what you came here for. Now kill the bastards." Victoria growled as John clutched his wife's hand harder and closed his eyes.

Laurent looked surprisingly torn for a moment as he looked between Ella and her daughter.

He didn't mind killing John but killing his daughter's mother in front of her wasn't what he was planning on.

"Turn around, Faith." Laurent said gently as Faith's eyes filled with tears and she started to scream and beg.

"No! NO! You can't do this!" She cried as Victoria grabbed her shoulders and forcefully turned her around before covering her ears with her hands.

But her hands couldn't block out the horrible scream from her mother and two sickening cracks that landed with a thud on the forest floor.

Faith cried hysterically as Victoria tried to shush the girl the best she could.

"There, there child. They were meant to die. Vampires need to seek revenge when they are wronged." She soothed but Faith wasn't listening as she fought to turn around.

Victoria held her tightly in her arms as Laurent took one last look at the mother of his child before making his way over to his daughter who was barely standing.

"Darling, I…" He began to say but was drowned out by a loud howl followed by several more making them all curse loudly.

"The mutts have arrived." Victoria growled as she threw Faith behind her and took a defensive stance.

"Close your eyes, love." James said as he glanced down at the young girl.

But Faith couldn't close her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

Moments later the sound of thunder shook the ground as a large russet colored wolf lunged from the tree line.

More followed as they lunged towards the vampires leaving the girl to fend for herself.

She screamed as Victoria threw a wolf into a tree.

A smaller grey wolf trotted up to her and looked down at her with a look of confusion but was caught off guard when one of his pack mate's was thrown into him knocking Faith over to the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" Laurent cried as Faith clutched the edge of the cliff before she grew too tired and fell almost four stories down to hard rocks below.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Laurent screeched as he bared his fangs at the wolves who surrounded them immediately.

Victoria moved to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side grimacing at what she saw.

"She's gone, Laurent. We need to go NOW!" She screamed as the wolves began to move in closer.

With a heavy heart, Laurent grabbed Victoria and lifted her into his arms as he and James flitted up into the trees.

With the vampires gone, Sam phased and gathered his pack around him to check on the bodies of the two adults that laid amongst the leaves.

But just as he was about to reach out to check their pulses, a loud painful whine sounded from behind him and when he turned he saw that Jacob was still in his wolf form and had his head on his paws at the edge of the cliff.

"What is, Jake?" He asked gently as he came to stand beside him.

The russet wolf looked down into the ravine where a small girl lay in a blood of blood at the very bottom.

"She's gone, Jake. There's no way she could've survived that fall." He said as he shook his head and turned away from the gruesome sight.

Tears fell from Jake's big brown eyes as his pack mates crowded around him in comfort.

It was then when Sam received the message that Jake was trying to say loud and clear.

 _"_ _Imprint…"_

The word flashed through his mind like lightning and made him stop and run back over to where Jake was standing too close to the edge.

"Shit…" Sam said as he watched Jake trek down the side of the ravine and over to where his imprint lay dying on the wet rocks below.

Jake quickly phased when he reached her and stepped through the pool of blood to kneel besides her checking for any signs of life.

He let out a heart wrenching cry when he couldn't hear a heartbeat in his mate's chest.

Sam and the others quickly joined him as they all let out howls of grief that echoed through the forest.

But then, just as Sam was about to help Jake lift the dead girl's body, he heard it.

If he hadn't been standing directly next to her body he never would've caught the faint sound.

Suddenly Jake and the rest of the pack member's ears perked up letting him know that they heard it too.

"She's alive…" Sam whispered before shouting it out to the entire forest.

"She's alive!" He cried as he and the others helped Jake carefully lift the broken girl into his arms and make his way up the side of the cliff.

"We need to get her to my truck right now!" Sam yelled as the other boys nodded and followed behind him.

But Jake was already at the truck, loading his imprint into the backseat where they would speed off to the nearest hospital.

Sam grabbed his keys out of his pocket and jumped in the driver's seat while the rest of the pack piled in the bed of the truck.

Quil stayed behind with Embry to anonymously call in the dead bodies that still lay in the woods.

A pair of red eyes watched them from the trees above as a single tear fell from their red orbs.

She was alive. And she would be safe. Even if it was with the wolves.

And one day, he would meet her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Have A Little Faith Chapter 2

A/N: So when I wrote the beginning of this story I mixed up Laurent with James and so in my story we're all going to pretend that James is Laurent, mmkay? I know somebody is bound to have a fit over this but that's okay. It's just been awhile since I've read the books or seen the movies.

It had been many hours since the wolf pack had arrived at the hospital with Jacob's severely injured mate.

She had immediately been taken from them so the doctors could operate on her broken body.

Six hours had passed and Jacob paced frantically in front of the door in the waiting room as they waited to hear any news on his mate's condition.

They were shocked to find out that Carlisle had known Jacob's imprint and her family for years.

Her mother Ella had been a good friend of Esme's and the entire Cullen clan had gathered to support the wolf pack.

The pack had asked numerous questions about the family and their daughter Faith but the Cullen's had gone mum on the subject.

All the pack knew was that the girl was named Faith Marie Thompson and she was the same age as Jacob.

It irked both Jacob and Sam that the Cullen's were obviously not telling them the whole story making the whole pack on edge.

But surprisingly none of them felt any ill will towards the orphaned girl.

It was as if her being associate with vampires didn't matter at all.

And in truth, it didn't.

The girl was a miracle as far as the wolf pack and the Cullen's thought.

She had obviously been an innocent bystander in the attack and they all had agreed to protect her no matter what the cost.

As far as Jake was concerned, she was his first and only priority and he would do anything to make her comfortable and happy.

The fact that she had been dead and had come back to life just for him already showed the power of their bond as mates.

Just as Jacob was about to ask Edward where Carlisle was, the tired vampire doctor came through the door of the waiting room making both him and Sam practically pounce on him for information.

"How is she?" He asked as the others came to gather around them.

"I think you should have a seat, Jacob." Carlisle said gently making the color drain from his face.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she…?" He croaked as his eyes filled with tears again.

Sam placed a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Is she alive?" He asked as Carlisle nodded and gave them a small smile.

"Oh yes. She's alive but I'm afraid that she won't be walking away from this unscathed." He said carefully as Jake and the pack looked up at him waiting for him to drop the bombshell that he was obviously holding back.

Carlisle fixed his eyes on Jacob and took a seat beside him.

"She fell four stories and it's a miracle that she's still alive.

The impact from the fall cut her spinal cord in two and she would've died if she was left down there much longer.

We were able to secure it back together with metal rods but she's unfortunately paralyzed from the waist down.

What this means is that she will never be able to use her legs again.

She will need to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life and will need special care.

Her bodily functions are still intact so she will not need help there but everything else will be very difficult for her and she'll need someone to accompany her everywhere until she gets used to being on her own in her wheelchair.

Jacob, I know you and Billy have experience with this already so it's a blessing in disguise that you're her mate.

Right now she's extremely upset and scared from waking up in a strange place and no longer being able to move her body like she wants to.

We're going to take this very slowly with her.

First, I'm going to go in and assess the situation before you all come in.

I think she'll be too overwhelmed if everyone comes in at once." Carlisle said as they all digested the new diagnosis.

Everyone looked to Jacob who let out a low whine and put his head between his hands.

First his dad had been paralyzed and now his mate too?

He shook his head hard before meeting Carlisle's eyes with a determined look.

"I'll take good care of her. I promise. We all will. It'll be an adjustment for me having to take care of both my dad and my imprint but I'll figure it out." He said calmly as Sam and the pack surrounded him.

"You've of course got all of us to help. And it seems as all of you are also willing to help." He said as he shot a look over to the Cullen's who all nodded in agreement.

"We'll do everything in our power to help as much as we can." Esme said as she took her husband's hand.

"Does she even remember us?" Edward asked as they all turned to look at him.

Carlisle's smile faltered when he saw the look on his son's face.

"I'm sure she will eventually." He said as Edward suddenly got up and slammed his fist into the wall before flitting out of the room.

Everyone sat in stunned silence wondering what had happened.

Carlisle shared a look with Esme and smiled sadly at the rest of them.

"I apologize for his behavior. He is very protective of Faith." He said as Sam quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Has your family been personally involved with the Thompson's recently? There might be a reason as to why they were attacked." He said as Carlisle's eyes darkened.

Shaking his head he turned away from them trying to keep his rage in check.

One day he would have to tell them about Faith's family connections to them, but now was not the time.

Not when emotions were running so high.

Jacob glared holes into Carlisle's back knowing that the elder vampire was keeping something from them.

But he decided that for once, he would let it go because seeing his imprint and making sure she was okay was much more of a priority right now.

"Go talk to her, Carlisle. Remind her of our love." Esme said as Carlisle nodded before turning back to Jacob with an unreadable look.

"I'll be back in a few moments to bring you in and introduce you. I want to see what she remembers from the attack. If she remembers what happened then that conversation will go in a very different direction than we had planned."

He said as Jacob gave a sharp nod before taking his seat next to Sam once again.

Carlisle took a deep breath and made his way back to the hospital room where Faith lay resting.

As soon as he came into her room, his heart broke at the sight of the tears that were cascading down her pale cheeks.

When he took a seat beside her bed, she looked over at him with an unsure look and he was startled by the color of her eyes.

The bright blue was stunning and she hadn't gotten them from her mother.

Carlisle sucked in a sharp breath when memories of Laurent before he turned came into his mind.

Faith had no idea about her past or her real father.

He had made sure of it.

Laurent's last request when he knew he was turning was that he would erase his daughter's memories so she would never know the horrors that had happened when she was a child.

But when he sat here looking at her, all he could see was Laurent.

Faith was a spitting image of him and he had no doubt that Laurent must have been surprised when he had seen her.

The very fact that Faith was alive showed that there was a reason that they didn't kill her.

He hoped and prayed that Laurent wasn't behind the fall that his daughter suffered for her sake and his own.

But the look in Faith's eyes told him all he needed to know.

She remembered what happened.

"Faith, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Some friends of my family brought you here after you took a bad fall in the woods today. Do you remember anything about what happened?" He asked gently as she nodded solemnly.

"Where is he?" She whispered.

Carlisle's eyebrows rose at her question but decided to answer any question that she had truthfully.

"Where is who?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Where is my dad?" She asked as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair before giving her a soft smile.

"I don't know. Laurent never stays in one place for very long." He said truthfully as she nodded in understanding.

"That was the first time I've ever seen him. Mom only talked about him once in a blue moon." She said as Carlisle's mouth almost dropped open.

"Your mother talked about Laurent?" He asked in disbelief as she nodded and gave him a knowing look.

"It wasn't often but she did tell me that John wasn't my real dad." She said as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Did she tell you about what he was?" He asked as she nodded again and gave him a curious look.

"Yeah. She told me. You're also a vampire aren't you?" She asked catching him off guard.

He let out a deep laugh realizing that never in the hundreds of years that he had been a vampire had anyone ever called him out on it.

"Yes, I am. How could you tell?" He asked curious to know how the young girl could see the difference between them.

"It's your eyes. My mom was bitten by Laurent a long time ago. She never turned fully. She still got cravings but they were few and far between. Her eyes always flashed that color when she was mad." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Carlisle's eyes fell to the floor as he contemplated how exactly he was going to explain this to his family.

It was very clear that Faith knew more than she probably should but at this point it didn't matter.

She knew and that would make it easier for Jacob and the pack to tell her about the imprint.

"Well, in that case my family and I want to introduce you to the pack of spirit protectors that live on the La Push reservation. I know this is all very sudden, but one of them will become very special to you. I'll let him explain everything. Shall I go and get him now?" He asked as her eyes lit up with recognition.

"The wolves that live in La Push? That wouldn't happen to be Billy Black and the others would it?" She said as her lips turned up into a grin.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and nodded.

Of course the only daughter of Laurent would know absolutely everything before they even had a chance to tell her.

She was too smart for her own good.

Just like her father.

"I remember Billy and his son Jacob when I came to visit a long time ago." She said as she looked over to the door of her room with an excited look.

"How much of your past do you remember?" Carlisle asked, wondering how on earth she had been able to fight the block of her memories.

Faith's eyes darkened and he was surprised when they flashed the same color as his own for a moment.

"Too much." She said as stood there for a moment digesting this new piece of information.

"You inherited some of your father's genes." He said as she nodded again and fixed him with a look that clearly said she was done with talking to him.

"I'll tell Jacob to come in. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about." He said before stalking out of the room and down the hall.

Bursting through the waiting room doors, he let out an exasperated sigh making all of them look at him in confusion.

"She remembers. Everything." He said as he shot a pointed look over at his family.

Esme's eyes widened as Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett gave him a fangy smile.

"Everything...What do you mean by everything?" Rosalie asked making him look over at her.

"I mean she remembers her past. And us. And her father. And the wolf pack." He said ominously as Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"She knows about us? How is that possible?" He asked with his voice filled with disbelief.

Carlisle let out a deep laugh and leaned up against the wall before meeting the Alpha wolf's eyes.

"She has history both here in Forks and also in La Push. Her family was good friends with Billy when she and Jacob were little. We thought neither of them would remember but apparently only Jacob does not." He said as Jacob's eyes grew wide and he jumped out of his seat.

"So I knew her since I was kid? How the hell do I not remember this?" He said as his voice raised a few octaves.

"Because we erased your memories of her and her family." Esme said causing the entire wolf pack to growl loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob said as he took a threatening step forward.

"It was for your own safety as well as hers. If you didn't have any memories of her then she and her family wouldn't be found." Carlisle said as Jacob leaned against the wall for support.

"Does she remember me?" He breathed as Carlisle gave him a nod.

"Yes. She does. Apparently she remembers all of us. I think it would be a good idea if you went and comforted your mate, Jacob. She's very unsure about everything and rightfully so. I have no doubt that she will be back to her old ways in no time though." He said as he gave them all a reassuring smile.

When everyone turned to look at Jacob they were surprised that they only saw the waiting room door, swinging from side to side as Faith's mate went through it.

Jacob started to pant heavily as he walked down the hall towards his mate's room.

He wasn't sure what to think about the realization that his mate had been with him all along since they were young children.

And that her family had been involved both with the pack and the Cullen's.

But as he leaned up against the wall outside her room, his head started spinning with what ifs of the entire situation and he suddenly became nervous to face the girl that was meant for him this entire time.

"Jacob…" He heard a soft voice inside the room call out making his heart freeze in his chest.

How did she know that he was here?

Bracing himself, he walked inside the room and froze in place as he took in the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her long blonde hair hung slightly below her shoulders and her bright blue eyes seemed to smile at him along with her luscious red lips that did the same.

"Hey…" He stuttered as he tried desperately to find something to say.

"I thought I sensed you nearby. Carlisle told me that you and the pack were here. I can't believe we finally get to see each other after all this time." She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"You look very different than I remember you." She said as she gave him a teasing smirk.

"Well, I can't seem to remember anything before now having to do with you so maybe you could share some of those memories with me." He said as he quickly crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of her bed being careful not to sit on her legs.

Faith noticed the action and frowned for a moment before giving him a sheepish look.

"You don't have to worry about sitting on them anymore. Apparently I lost all feeling in them with the whole being paralyzed thing. Still can't believe that I'll never walk again." She said as she met his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. If it helps any, my dad also is paralyzed and we'd love it if you would stay with us on the reservation from now on." He said as he scratched his head awkwardly.

Faith took a deep breath in and nodded before slowly letting it out.

"I suppose your right. There's no use living in our old house anymore. I'll probably sell it and maybe use the money for college or my wedding." She said as she looked deep in thought.

Jacob's eyes widened when she said wedding and a soft, warm energy flowed through him as she spoke of the future.

"You're already planning your wedding?" He asked, curious to find out what she wanted.

She giggled lightly and grabbed his hand while rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Oh yeah. Every girl I think dreams of that day. Although the times have changed since we were little and I told you our wedding would be a pink princess themed one."

She said making his breath catch in his throat.

They had talked of getting married when they were children.

And he found himself heartbroken that he couldn't remember along with her.

"Well, then I have some good news for you. An update on that if you will." He said as he clasped her small hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know how much you remember about us spirit protectors, but there's this thing called imprinting that I want to talk to you about." He said carefully as her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, you mean from the pack legends? Your mom and dad always told us those when we were little. Your dad always said that if we were lucky, the fates would let you imprint on me." She said as a wistful expression came into her eyes.

Jacob was floored. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Not only did he love her now, but he had also loved her then making his dad believe that they would be imprints.

And now he was about to tell her they were.

"I imprinted on you." He blurted out making her eyes widen before a huge smile took over her features.

"No way! That's perfect! I can't wait to tell your dad I told you so. He's gonna be really happy to hear that." She said as Jacob blinked once, twice, three times before his mouth dropped open.

"You have no idea…" He said as her blue eyes twinkled happily.

Then he was shocked when they flashed a deep amber exactly like the Cullen's eyes.

When she saw him frown, she shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah. I guess you don't remember about my quirky traits that I got from my dad. I know it's kind of weird but I promise I won't hurt you." She said before he shook his head and took her into his arms.

"As long as I don't turn into dinner, I'm good with that." He said as he buried his face into her long blonde locks.

"I promise. You won't be dinner. Although you're very sweet. So you may or may not be dessert." She said as her voice dropped down into a seductive tone.

"Holy…" Jacob groaned as she rubbed her hand over his cargo shorts where he apparently had a raging boner.

"Mmhm. I hear you, mister. No worries. We'll get to be alone soon enough. We're going to drive your dad crazy." She laughed as he found himself chuckling along with her while stroking his hand through her hair.

"I'm glad you're okay, babe." He whispered seriously as she nodded into his shoulder.

"I am too, Jake. I am too." She whispered back as the eternal flame that danced between them was reignited.


	3. Chapter 3

Have A Little Faith Chapter 3

It was late evening by the time that Faith was finally released from the hospital and into Billy and Jake's care.

She was relieved that she would be going to somewhere that she was at least familiar with and that Jake would be near her all the time.

She was already starting to feel the effects of the imprint and it made her heart feel all warm and fuzzy.

It was almost like a safety blanket had wrapped around her and made her feel like nothing would ever hurt her again.

As Sam carefully lifted her into Billy's old truck, he gave her a soft smile.

"Glad to have you back little one."

He said as she gave him a tired smile of her own.

"Thanks Sammy. It's nice to know that you finally became Alpha."

She said in a teasing voice making him playfully scowl at her before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"Somehow I feel like you're never going to respect my authority."

He said as he met her bright blue eyes that still managed to sparkle in the lights of the hospital parking lot.

"Nope. Never. You'll always be that nerdy guy who sleeps with his favorite comic books under his bed."

She said as a mischievous glint cross over her features.

Sam sighed heavily and reached into the truck to give her one more hug.

"It's good to have you back, goldie."

He whispered quietly making her chuckle at his old nickname for her. Growing up he had always called her goldie because of her golden eyes when she was mad.

It annoyed her to no end back then but now she couldn't help but find it endearing.

It was then that he stepped away from the truck and she was surprised to find Edward Cullen standing behind the massive Alpha.

Sam gave Edward a look and he nodded before stepping up to greet her.

"It's been too long, little one."

He whispered quietly as he leaned in close.

His golden eyes that matched her own lit up with a joy that she hadn't seen in years.

"It's good to see you too, Eddy."

She whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

She let out a little yelp of pain as his hand brushed over one of her wounds making his eyes darken.

He took a step back making her frown in confusion.

"He has gone too far this time."

He said simply as he scanned over her small frame.

Faith shook her head and ran a hand through her long hair.

"That's our father for you."

She said as Edward's eyes squeezed shut before he opened them quickly to meet her own.

"He didn't need to kill them. He could've just come on his own."

He growled lowly as he watched tears form in her eyes.

"I don't know why he wanted me, but he will never get me."

She swore as her older brother's fingers wiped the tears from her eyes.

"They don't know do they?"

She asked as Edward shook his head hard.

"No it's best that they don't for now."

He said as they both glanced over to where Jake and the wolf pack were standing.

It would be hard keeping her brother a secret from the pack but she knew that he was right for now.

It would be best if the transition into the pack was less complicated.

Later they would tell them if they agreed to do so.

The fact that Edward was her brother was something not even several of the Cullen's knew.

Esme and Carlisle knew but the rest of their adopted children had come much too late to find out before she had been taken away.

They knew of her, but they had no idea the strong bond that Faith and Edward had as siblings.

It had been centuries in the making and they would never understand the parts of her genetics that caused her to act more human than vampire.

She had indeed lived a long time and many lives but she was still considered human at this point.

The Cullen's were unsure why Edward was turned by her father fully but chose to not turn her as well.

As far as they knew she was only half vampire but the genetics involved in the situation made it complicated to know for sure.

Edward's expression became pained as he warred with himself over staying with his sister or going back to their home with his family.

Glancing back over at the wolf pack, he watched as they goofed around and laughed excitedly.

A small smile appeared on his lips and he knew exactly where his sister was meant to be.

She would be safer if she was with her mate and his family on the reservation.

That way if their father did decide to make a repeat visit, she would be safe and away from them so they could deal with the situation quietly without her knowledge.

He had no idea why her father insisted on taking her now, but he was bound to find out sooner or later.

He decided to do some digging around when he got home and see if he and the others could figure out why Laurent was interested in being a parent now.

Their time together was coming to an end for the night as he watched his sister curl up against the back seat of the truck and begin to doze off into a well-deserved slumber.

"Sleep well little sister. Big brother will watch over you."

He said softly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead before stepping away and rejoining the rest of his family.

Jacob and Billy were waiting nearby and Jacob eyed him warily before making his way over to the truck where his mate was now fast asleep.

Edward and Billy exchanged a look and an unsaid agreement was formed.

The wolves would watch over his sister and the vampires would find out what was going on.

It was the perfect solution and he felt rather pleased that they could agree on a plan of action.

As soon as Jacob reached the truck, he chuckled quietly when he saw that his mate was fast asleep letting out little snores against the back seat.

Taking her gently into his arms he fastened their seatbelts and grabbed a blanket from the front seat and wrapped it around them.

His heart soared when she automatically curled into him and rested her head on his chest.

He knew the imprint was taking effect and he was over the moon happy to have his mate and best friend back once again.

Billy followed soon after and after a few moments of polite goodbyes, they were off into the night down the dark tree lined road that led back to the reservation.

Sam and the others were following in a line of cars behind them and Jacob found himself in the midst of various conversations with the others.

His mind and body were growing tired but he knew that if Laurent was out there and had already managed to kill two people, that it would be a long night of patrolling for him and the rest of the pack.

Looking down at his mate, he mentally groaned at the thought of leaving her on the very first night that he finally had her back.

But Billy caught his eye in the rearview mirror and gave him a reassuring smile and a tired nod.

"She'll be okay, son. I can watch over her until you return in the morning. I'll give Emily a call and see if she wants to come over. You know how she loves to mother everyone. Faith could use one of those right now."

He said Jake nodded knowing that calling Emily would be the best thing for his mate.

Sam's fiancé was always more than willing to care for anyone who was sick or needy and right now the newest pack member was sick and very needy making it the perfect opportunity for her to take over and nurse his poor mate back to health.

As soon as they reached the house, Jake jumped out of the car and helped his father inside first before turning back to the car to get his mate.

Picking her up carefully he stumbled into the house and made his way to his room where he started getting her ready for bed.

He pulled back the plush covers and quilts and gently laid his mate down onto the flannel sheets before covering her up and wrapping his comforter tightly around her small body.

When he was finally satisfied with how warm and cozy his mate looked he took one glance out the window and over at the woods where Sam and the others were patiently waiting for him.

He gently placed a soft kiss to his mate's lips before reluctantly leaving for his patrol that night.

For now things were how they should be.

But little did they know that things were about to be shaken up for better or for worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Have A Little Faith Chapter 4

The early morning sun sparkled down onto the bed where Faith lay fast asleep.

She had dreamt of Jake and the pack all night and was excited to finally be with them again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over only to find that the space next to her was empty.

She managed to pull herself up with her arms so she was sitting against the pillows and looked around the room she was in.

She recognized it immediately as Jake's room from when they were little.

It looked exactly the same except for a few band posters scattered about the wall and schoolbooks thrown all over the floor.

She chuckled at her mate's inability to keep his room clean and turned her head towards the door when it suddenly opened.

She smiled as Billy wheeled himself into the room and placed himself next to the bed.

"Good morning, sunshine. I'm sorry about Jake not being here. He had to lead the patrols last night and then had to head to school first thing this morning. He told me to tell you he loves you though."

Billy said as his eyes crinkled with laughter.

"He must be exhausted right now."

She murmured making Billy bark out a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure he is but he's part of the pack and he has duties to tend to."

He said as Faith nodded in agreement.

Being part of the pack was serious business and if she remembered correctly, Jake would become the Alpha as soon as he turned 18.

"So kiddo, that leaves just us here today."

Billy chuckled until a banging noise came from the next room.

A few seconds later a tall woman with dark raven hair and tan skin like Jake's hurried into the room and Faith was surprised to see that the woman had brought her breakfast in bed.

Billy's smile widened as the woman took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Faith, I want you to meet Emily; Sam's new fiancé. She came over to see if you'd like some company today."

Billy said proudly as Emily reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

"Hi Faith, it's so nice to finally meet you! Sam's told me so much about you and Jacob can't stop gushing over how excited he is that you're his imprint. I know a thing or two about imprints since I'm one myself."

She said with a gentle smile making Faith feel relieved that she wasn't the only one who had bonded to one of the wolves.

Taking hold of Emily's hand, she gently shook it making both girls smiles brighten.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily. I can see why Sam's wolf chose you. You're stunningly beautiful, friendly and kind hearted. I bet Sam's overjoyed to have you in his life."

Emily blushed and brushed a piece of her long hair behind her ears.

It was then that Faith noticed three large claw marks going across Emily's face.

Emily blushed harder as she met her eyes.

"Sam's transition into a wolf didn't go so smooth."

She said as Faith nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

She remembered Billy once telling her that the phasing between a human and a wolf was a dangerous process when the wolf was newly turned.

She was thankful that Jake had apparently been a wolf for a while so she wasn't in any danger.

Billy patted her shoulder and gave them both a smile.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone to bond. Go easy on her, Em. It's been awhile since she was here."

He said as he wheeled himself out of the room.

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Emily gave her a conspiratorial look and moved closer so she could speak next to her ear.

"I know Billy said that you were staying here today but I bet Jake's missing you really badly right now. How would you like to go visit him up at the school for his lunch hour?"

She asked as Faith giggled and nodded excitedly.

"I'd love to go see him. But how are we going to get past Billy?"

She asked as she looked at the bedroom door nervously.

Emily shrugged and got up to go get something from out in the hall.

Seconds later, she came back into the room wheeling in the prettiest wheelchair that she had ever seen.

The seat of the wheelchair had a Scandinavian fleece pattern on it and the metal of the chair was a bright snowy white.

A quilt that matched the seat lay neatly over the arm of the chair making her gasp when she realized it was for her.

"This is for me?! It's beautiful! How did you know I love everything to do with Christmas?"

She asked as she practically bounced up and down with excitement.

Emily smiled and wheeled the chair over to bed.

"Well we figured you'd want to still be able to get around by yourself. Just because something horrible happened doesn't mean that we can't try and get something positive out of it."

Faith's eyes watered as she began to cry happy tears.

Emily carefully helped her into her new wheelchair and showed her how to make the wheelchair move by using the wheels.

She took a large gray backpack off of the dresser and tossed it to her.

Faith looked down at the backpack and back at Emily who crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a determined look.

"In there is some gloves to help your hands not get blistered when you're wheeling yourself around and a cell phone that's officially on the pack's plan. I put some notebooks and other little knickknacks in there for you as motivation when you start your training."

Faith looked up in confusion making Emily smile wider.

"You're going to need to work on strengthening your arms so you can wheel yourself around everywhere.

Starting today, the pack and I are going to help you get started on those muscles."

Faith raised an eyebrow at her but nonetheless was excited to spend more time with the pack.

"Now go take a shower. I'll help you get dressed afterwards. After this week though I want you to be able to dress yourself and be out the door by 8:00 a.m. understood?"

She said in a firm tone and wanted for Faith to nod in understanding before leaving her alone for the first time that day.

Shower.

She had to take a shower.

But how was she going to do that without the use of her legs? She bit her lip in frustration before shrugging and wheeling herself off the bathroom.

After about 20 minutes of trying and failing, she managed to sit herself on the shower seat that was on the wall of the shower and take her first shower since the accident.

When she wheeled herself back to her room to get dressed, she felt proud that she had managed to still be independent and shower by herself.

Now it was time to get dressed.

Wheeling herself over to the dresser, she opened the drawers and pulled out a forest green long sleeved t shirt and a pair of blue jeans before trying to get them on.

It took a few tries but eventually she was able to get dressed.

She decided that there was no point in wearing shoes anymore so she put a clean pair of socks on and her wheelchair's quilt over top of her and made her way out into the living room where a very proud Emily and Billy were waiting for her.

Both clapped as she arrived in front of them and gave out bear hugs that almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Good job, sweetheart. Now just because you have a disability doesn't mean you can't be independent. So, in this house you're expected to live as normally as possible just like everyone else. There will be no pity parties in this house, understand?"

Billy said as he gave her a serious look.

Faith nodded in understanding making both Emily and Billy smile happily.

"So I take it you like your chair?"

Billy chuckled as Faith wheeled herself next to him.

Reaching over, she wrapped her arms around the older man's shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I love it, Billy. Thank you."

She said but was surprised when Billy leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Don't thank me. Thank that brother of yours."

He said making her pull back in shock.

She wasn't aware that Billy knew of Edward being her brother but now that she knew he was she was a little more relaxed about things.

"How did you know?"

She whispered back as she watched Emily grabbed the car keys and go out to start the car.

Billy snorted with laughter and gave her a look.

"Your mama was my best friend, sweetheart. I knew everything there was to know about that woman including who her kids were."

He said as a wistful expression came over his features.

Faith nodded and fiddled with the backpack in her lap.

She had known that her family had been close to Billy and Jake but she hadn't known exactly how close until now.

The look on Billy's face said it all. Her parents were like family to him and Jake and he had lost them just as much as she had.

But the smile that he gave her in the next moment made her realize that she was considered family now too.

Her imprint with Jake had brought new life to the house and everyone was ready for a fresh start.


	5. Chapter 5

Have A Little Faith chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I promise I will not abandon you guys. I've been having a bit of writer's block with all my stories and this one has been particularly difficult to figure out. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be since I haven't written in a while but hopefully it'll be good enough until I find my groove as a writer again.

About ten minutes later, Emily and Faith were on their way up to the Reservation's high school that sat high on the cliffs above the Reservation itself.

Faith watched as the dirt road leading up to the school inclined and the steep drop below made her queasy with memories of her own fall recently.

Emily glanced back at the girl in the rearview mirror and caught her look of uneasiness.

"Faith, you alright sweetheart? Are you feeling car sick?"

She asked in a concerned tone making Faith look up at her and gave her a small smile from the backseat.

"I'm fine. Just a bit queasy is all."

She said as Emily's eyes searched her own in the mirror for a moment before she turned her eyes back to the road.

"Jake and everyone will be so happy to see you. It's been a long time since I've visited the school as well. Sam and I graduated years before and haven't really been back since."

She said as she bit the inside of her cheek slightly and glanced back at the young girl.

To her relief, Faith looked slightly better at the mention of her mate and his friends and made an effort to sit up straighter making Emily chuckle to herself.

As they pulled up to the school, it was apparent that it was lunch time as students were everywhere on the school grounds and Faith lit up like a firecracker as soon as she saw Jacob and his friends playing basketball on an open court just outside what looked to be the cafeteria.

Emily smiled fondly at the group of young wolves then went about helping Faith out of the car.

A few minutes later, Emily watched with amusement as Jake and his friends caught their scent with huge smiles as she and Faith came towards them.

Jake dropped the ball that he was holding and quickly made his way over followed by the rest of the boys.

"Hey babe! What are you guys doing here?"'

He greeted them as he placed a sweet kiss on Faith's cheek and looked up at Emily with a curious expression.

"We thought we might visit you and keep you company during lunch."

Emily replied with a knowing look.

Jake's smile grew even wider as he wrapped his arms around Faith's shoulders from behind and leaned down to balance his head on top of her own.

"That'd be great! I'd love to show you around, babe."

He said next to her ear making her giggle at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin.

"If you'd like, I could bring Faith up every day for your lunch hour. I'm sure Sam could talk to the school and make it happen."

Emily said as Jake and the others nodded excitedly.

"Really? That'd be awesome!"

Embry cried out from behind Jake making him and the others chuckled.

Emily could see the love burning in Jake's eyes as they twinkled down at his mate.

"Well then, I think I'll go head to the diner for lunch. I'll be back to pick you up when lunch is over okay?"

Emily said as she looked down at Faith who nodded happily.

"Thanks, Em! We owe you one."

Jake called after her and flashed the older imprint a grateful smile.

Emily just waved and got back into the truck before pulling away from the school and heading back into town.

Jake couldn't believe his eyes.

His mate was actually at his school and he was actually going to spend time with her for the first time in years.

He let out a sigh of happiness and almost jumped but relaxed when he felt her reach up and run her small hand over his cheek lovingly.

"Well are we gonna play some more or just stand here?"

Paul grumbled looking between the pair with a reluctant smile.

Even the grumpiest wolf in the group couldn't deny that the happiness that his brother and pack mate felt was spreading throughout the pack.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna take a walk with Faith."

Jake called over his shoulder to the rest of the guys who were already making their way back to the court.

Quill gave him a wave and a quick grin signaling to him that even his pack brothers accepted and loved his new mate.

Faith watched the pack's interactions with her mate with a happy smile and was thrilled when he said he wanted to spend time with her.

Jake smiled down at her when he heard her heartbeat pick up in her chest.

He could tell he had pleased her and it delighted him to no end.

"Shall we?"

He asked as his voice trailed off while he looked down at her.

Faith nodded and before he could reach the handles of her wheelchair to help push her forward, she surprised him by reaching down to the wheels and propelling herself forward all by herself.

He gave a surprised laugh and ran to catch up as she wheeled herself quickly over to the schoolyard.

"Wow slow down there, hun. I can only run so fast."

He teased as she beamed up at him.

Jake felt emotion almost overtake him as he watched her happily weave in between the boys on the court making them grin and laugh.

His little mate was going to be okay.

This was for sure.

He couldn't help but wonder though about how fast she was bouncing back after her traumatic rescue and if there was anything that she wasn't telling him.

He stood there for a few minutes watching her before he shrugged to himself and chased after her.

If she was having trouble with everything, he knew that he would probably begin to feel it soon through their bond.

He could feel the delicate tendrils of their mating bond beginning to strengthen and form between them and it warmed his heart in ways that he never thought could exist.

As soon as he was able to pry his mate away from his overbearing yet very funny packmates, he guided them over to a picnic table that sat off to the side of the school yard and took a seat to face her.

"So how have you been doing? I know it hasn't been very long that you've been here and I wanted to make sure you're adjusting okay."

He asked as he watched her face carefully for any signs of distress.

She nodded in understanding and gave him a smaller, more reserved smile than he had seen minutes before with his friends.

"Honestly, it's been exhausting going through this and I keep thinking about…everything that happened a lot. But it has helped to know that you're my mate and that I'll be at least living somewhere familiar to me from now on."

She said as she chose her words carefully.

She knew Jacob could tell that she was stressed and she hadn't meant to worry him.

Jacob nodded in understanding and reached out to take her hands in his own.

He gave them a gentle squeeze and brought them up to his lips, stopping for a moment to run his nose along her knuckles to inhale her intoxicating scent.

"I can understand where you're coming from. When my family got into the car accident that killed my mom, I struggled for a long time to come to terms with what happened and how it left my father and me for years afterwards. A trauma isn't something that you just get over, it often tends to linger and stay with you for years or even forever depending on the type of incident that happens."

He said as he looked up into her blue eyes with a look of pure understanding and love.

"The first few days are the hardest. But I do know that over time, it becomes…..easier for lack of a better word. You'll never be the same person that you were before it happened but it doesn't mean that you have to stop living a good life."

He said as he watched small tears form in the corners of her eyes.

He held her gaze hoping that the silent messages of love that he was sending to her reached her through the love of their bond.

He could sense her emotions begin to surface and her body begin to relax in his presence.

He loved that he had a calming effect on her and it made him feel that at least he could do something to ease her pain.

Faith looked into the eyes of her mate and saw something that she didn't expect to find.

A deep and raw understanding that seemed to pass between them of love and how it felt to lose something so important to you.

Her heart ached and reached out to him through their bond and as soon as it reached him it made her body begin to relax and her hurt begin to fade away.

She knew it would take time, perhaps years like her mate had said for her to come to terms with what had happened.

But she knew that with the love of the boy, no man that sat before her; she could overcome anything that life or death threw at her.

It was a few moments before she found that she could utter a single word.

Her voice came out slightly shaky as emotions rocked her world.

"Thank you, Jake. That means a lot. You mean a lot. It's only been a day and yet I've found that your love means more to me than anything ever has before. Please forgive me if it takes more time than we would like for me to be fully comfortable and happy once again."

She said as a silent plea passed from her to her mate who nodded in understanding.

"Take all the time you need, love."

He whispered to her as he leaned over and brushed his lips lightly against her own.

Faith let out a quiet gasp as what felt like sparks of electricity passed between them.

Just as Jake was about to thread his fingers into her hair and deepen the kiss, the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch making him pull away with a desperate groan.

Faith giggled and squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You'll see me as soon as school's over."

She said as he nodded and gave her a quick kiss before standing up and looking back at the school where the other pack members waited patiently for him.

He sighed and looked down at his mate one more time before taking off in a jog towards his friends.

"I'll see you soon babe. I love you!"

He called over his shoulder to her making her smile widen and her heart soar.

Faith watched as her mate and his other brothers from the pack disappeared back inside the school building and was surprised when Emily's voice called out to her.

"Faith! I'm back. Wanna go home and get some lunch? I know you must be starving by now."

She said in a motherly type of tone making Faith's smile grow to astronomical proportions as she quickly wheeled herself over to the truck where Emily was waiting for her.

"How did it go? Did you have with Jake?"

Emily asked eagerly as Faith nodded happily before looking wistfully back over at the cafeteria doors that her mate had just gone into a few minutes before.

Emily followed her gaze and chuckled before helping her into the truck.

The young girl had it bad for their resident soon to be Alpha wolf and she couldn't be happier for them.

"So what's for lunch, Em?"

Faith asked as Emily backed out of the parking lot. Emily shook her head and could hear the girl's stomach rumbling from the backseat.

"Anything you want, love. Anything at all."

She said as she met the pack's newest member's blue eyes in the mirror and gave her a warm smile.

Little did they know, that a storm was brewing starting with a girl with long brown hair that had just landed in a plane from Phoenix, Arizona.


	6. Chapter 6

Have A Little Faith Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys how are ya? Well it's that time again for a new couple of chapters. This one will be the first and then I'll see how much I get done tonight with the others. I may post some more later tonight or may post for some of my other stories and post this one's next chapter tomorrow. We'll just have to see. How'd you like the last chapter? I thought it was pretty cute. Jake and Faith seem to have it going on. Love you guys-MoonlitShadow

After Faith and Emily left the school, Faith was surprised when instead of turning off on the road to go towards her own home with Jake, Emily turned down an unfamiliar one that she didn't seem to remember.

Emily must've seen the confusion in her eyes through the rearview mirror so she gave her a reassuring smile and nodded to a small house that was coming into view up ahead.

"This is the house Sam and I live in together. It's sort of the pack's homebase if you will. I thought you might like to see the boy's when they get out of school. They tend to come here right after to receive their patrolling assignments from Sam. I thought it would be nice for us to make lunch together and eat before they get here so there will be still some left for us."

Emily chuckled as Faith nodded and began to relax against the back seat.

"Sounds like a plan, Em."

She replied making Emily's heart burst with joy at the new nickname that she had been given.

They pulled into the long dirt driveway of the small cape cod house and Emily waved to Sam who had come outside to greet them.

Emily hopped out of the truck and went straight into Sam's waiting arms where she received a big kiss and hug for her loving efforts.

Sam then turned and smiled at Faith who waved and giggled at the couple's affection for one another.

Sam leaned down next to Emily's ear and appeared to be saying something to her.

She seemed to agree with whatever he was saying because she nodded excitedly and gave Faith a smile and a wave before heading inside.

Sam then turned and made his way over to where she sat in the truck and opened the door so he could carefully lift her out.

"Hey Faith, how you doing? You're looking a lot better. Are you feeling okay? How was visiting Jake? He's been talking nonstop about it."

Sam chuckled as he carefully took her into his arms and held her bridal style against his chest.

"I'm good, Sam. Thanks for asking. I am feeling a lot better actually. Being around you guys and Jake has definitely helped a whole lot."

She said with a happy smile.

She was surprised when Sam made no move to pull her wheelchair out of the truck and set her down in it but instead he smiled and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but our house doesn't have a ramp right now. We can look at putting one in once you come around a bit more frequently."

He said as she nodded in understanding.

Sam turned and carried her into the small house which she was surprised to see was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside.

The rooms were fairly spacious and everything was decorated a rustic, woodsy style.

"Wow you guys have a nice house."

She exclaimed as Sam chuckled and set her down in a chair at the kitchen table before going up to Emily and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

He started to kiss her neck making Faith giggle and Emily blush and bat him away with her hand while the other hand worked on making pasta on the stove.

"Mmm…that smells delicious, Em. What type of pasta are you making?"

Faith asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Emily groaned slightly and made to push Sam away who was still adamant on getting frisky while she was making dinner.

"Alright, alright I get it. I'm irresistible. Now go join Faith at the table and keep each other company."

She said as she shooed Sam away who finally gave up and joined Faith at the table like he was told.

Emily's cheeks were bright red and she looked very flushed as she brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked over at the two of them with a sweet smile.

"This is shrimp alfredo. I figured we'd do Italian tonight."

She said as she stirred in the alfredo sauce with the pasta.

"We'll definitely be doing something tonight that's for sure."

Sam mumbled loud enough so Emily could hear making her swat at him with her spatula.

"There are children present, Samuel."

She hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to cooking.

Sam scoffed at the use of his full name and mumbled something under his breath that Faith couldn't understand or hear.

"So Faith, we were thinking that since it's going to take a while to recover from your accident, we'd set up a schedule where you can maybe take a few homeschooling courses online to finish out your year while you can also have time to go to physical therapy and rest. What do you think?"

Sam asked as he looked over at her.

Faith shrugged and nodded with a small smile.

"That sounds good to me. I'm almost halfway done with my sophomore year now. I've been taking homeschooling courses online for a couple of years now. Mom and Dad had a thing about sending me to school. Homeschooling is all I really know."

She admitted honestly making Sam look back over at Emily who she knew was listening but had decided to give them their time to talk.

"Alright, well good then. I can send out an email to the homeschooling coordinator at the online site that you've been using explaining a bit of what happened. Not everything of course. We will definitely respect all aspects of your privacy. We know this is a really sensitive and delicate subject that we're handling here."

He said gently as Faith nodded in understanding.

Gently placing her smaller hand on his larger one, Faith gave him a sweet smile in thanks.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Sam. You and Emily have really helped a lot with getting me settled back here on the reservation. I really appreciate all that you're doing."

She said sincerely making Sam's eyes soften at her kind words.

"It's our pleasure, Faith. You are family after all. Every imprint is part of our pack. You're the other half of us wolves."

He said truthfully as Emily nodded in agreement.

"We're the backbone to these men, Faith. They need us just as much as we need them. We are the ones who keep them steady and clear headed in difficult times. And are the ones who spoil and nurture them when times are easy."

She explained as Sam nodded along with her words.

Faith nodded in understanding and knew that she needed to take her role as being Jake's imprint very seriously.

"I know you must be aware of the fact that Jake is the one true Alpha of this pack. He also is in line to be the next Chief on the reservation. He has a lot of responsibilities coming up that you need to be aware of and mindful that he will need help sorting out his priorities. He still acts very young despite his age and both Emily and I need to know that you'll do your best to support and encourage him in every way possible."

Sam said seriously as Faith looked between the two.

She nodded slowly and met Sam's unwavering stare.

"I'll do my best, Sam. I can't promise I'll be perfect at it but I'll definitely do my best and all that I can to help him."

She said just as seriously making Sam nod in approval and Emily smile proudly.

Emily finished making the pasta and brought over two large plates of food before setting a large bowl of extra pasta and several loads of extra plates on the table as Faith and Sam began eating.

Emily joined them at the table and served herself some lunch as well before the tell-tale sound of young wolves/men echoed through the yard outside.

"Here comes the cavalry."

Emily muttered as Sam only grunted in response before pushing another large helping of pasta in his mouth.

And sure enough, Embry and Quil burst through the door first followed by Jared and Paul and then finally bringing up the rear was Jacob who looked slightly preoccupied in his own thoughts.

"Hey Faith! Sam, Emily. Oh sweet! There's food!"

Embry cried out as they all greeted one another in loud, excited voices.

Faith winced at the loud volume of their voices and Sam shot them a look clearing telling them to settle down.

Jacob seemed to come out of his head as he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against her forehead before running a hand gently through her long hair making her eyes close in pure pleasure.

"How's my girl doing? Are you feeling okay? Are Sam and Emily treating you well?"

He asked in a concerned tone making everyone chuckle around them and Emily and Sam roll their eyes in tandem.

Faith giggled and nodded as he took the seat beside her and began to fill his own plate with food.

"Oh yeah. Em and Sam have been amazing. And I'm feeling much better, thank you. Sam and I were just discussing me continuing my homeschooling classes online so I can keep up with school and end the year on a good note."

She said in a matter of fact tone making Jacob look up a bit surprised.

"School? So soon? Are you sure you shouldn't be resting? It's only been a day after all."

He said rather quietly making Sam look over at them in concern.

Faith shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to be okay, Jake. I need to finish out my year on a good note despite the circumstances. Sam also promised that I'd have plenty of time to start physical therapy and also rest a lot. I'm sure I'll do just fine."

She said as the rest of the pack shot her a thumbs up in encouragement.

Jacob looked unsure for a few moments before finally nodding reluctantly.

"Alright. If you say so. But I want you to stay with me as frequently as you can. I need to make sure you're okay."

He said gently as he carefully took her hand in his own and gave it a loving squeeze.

Paul rolled his eyes and smirked over at them.

"He means his wolf needs to make sure you're okay. I'm sure Jake the human is plenty concerned but his wolf is downright in a state of panic since your accident and imprinting. You two need to spend a lot of time together so it can calm down and adjust to the imprint properly."

Faith looked up at Jacob with a concerned expression to which he only gave a smile in response before stuffing another helping of pasta in his mouth.

"Your wolf isn't doing well with the imprint? Does it not like it or something?"

She asked as her voice hinted at a bit of sadness in her tone.

Jake and the others abruptly raised their heads and looked at her in surprise.

"My wolf is doing just fine, sweetheart. He's just needing to adjust to living life taking care of his mate. My wolf and I are both very attached to you already." J

ake reassured her making her breath a small sigh of relief.

She didn't know what she would've done if Jake's wolf was responding badly to their imprint.

Everyone then continued to chat and eat amongst themselves and before they knew it, the sun was setting and Emily was telling Jake to drop Faith off back at home before he left for his patrol duties that night.

Which he of course assured her that he would.

Sam handed out the patrolling assignments and gave Faith a huge hug and a sweet kiss on the forehead before she and Jake said their goodbyes and they headed to Emily and Sam's truck to retrieve her wheelchair.

Faith was surprised that Jake didn't have a car with him and she looked up at him with a curious look as he placed her gently down into her wheelchair.

Jake seemed to anticipate her question and nodded to the long dirt road that forked out past Sam and Emily's house.

"I usually don't bring my car with me to school so we're going to be walking back and taking the long way home tonight."

He said as Faith bit her lip slightly and glanced nervously at the dark woods that seemed to grow even darker with the fading evening light.

Jake seemed to notice her discomfort and bent down so he could wrap his arms tightly around her shoulder and place his warm cheek against her own as he nuzzled her lovingly making her feel all warm, safe and protected.

"Don't worry about a thing, babe. You're safe with me. I know these woods better than anyone and I know for a fact that what you're afraid of can't come on our land. It's part of the beauty of the protector's magic."

He said in a reassuring tone making her heart warm at the thought of the invisible veil of magic that covered the entire reservation in complete protection.

"Alright then, Jakey. Lead the way."

She said teasingly as she gestured to the long dirt road in front of them that seemed to go on forever through the tall trees.

Jake's eyes lit up at her new nickname for him and he nuzzled her cheek one more time before kissing it in a wet playful kiss making her squirm and giggle with laughter.

He chuckled happily and came around to the back of her wheelchair and began to push her down the road at a slow and easy pace.

"You just sit back and relax, babe. I've got ya from here."

He said and she knew for a fact that he did.

He really did.

For the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Have A Little Faith Chapter 7

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for the wait. I had some stuff happen in life like a major crisis that I had to deal with and things like that so I wasn't able to get this story or any of my other stories updated like I wanted to. But, I am back now and stronger than ever! *fist pumps* So now there will be many more chapters coming. Like this one. Straight outta the oven for ya. Enjoy and hugs and kisses to you all. You all are my heart.-MoonlitShadow

 **2:00 a.m. Black Household**

It was late, Faith knew this.

But she had had enough of tossing and turning in bed for the night.

Nightmares of the accident plagued her dreams and made sweat pore heavily from her body.

Jacob had gotten home from patrol several hours earlier and had slipped in between the flannel sheets with her.

He had taken her into his arms but only for a short while.

When she had begun to toss and turn, he had let her go and gently rolled over to the other side of the bed in his sleep.

He was snoring loudly next to her and it made her smile even if just for a moment.

She sighed heavily and knew that there was little she could do seeing as how she was too tired to even lift herself into a sitting position.

Knowing that it was more important that Jacob got sleep, she lay awake for several minutes just staring up at the moon wondering how in the hell she had managed to get herself into this situation.

Not that she wasn't happy with Jacob and the pack's love, no.

She was very content.

But nightmares and memories of her parents and their life together ran like a broken record in her head making it difficult to enjoy the silence as she laid there next to her mate.

It was then that a faint knocking sound reached her ears making her brows scrunch up in confusion.

She glanced over at Jacob who she was not surprised to see was already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the bedroom door with an intense stare.

"What is it, Jake?"

She whispered through the darkness and struggled to get herself into a sitting position.

Jake placed his hand on her belly gently and held her back down onto the bed beneath the covers before covering his lips with one finger signaling her to be quiet.

"Shh. Don't move. Stay here. I'm gonna go find out what's going on."

He said quietly making her huff in frustration before she nodded slowly in agreement.

She watched as Jake slipped quickly through the darkness and opened their bedroom door to make his way out into the hall.

He jumped back and let out a growl when he noticed that his dad was already outside his door in the hall.

Jake finally realized that it was Billy who gave him a disapproving and exhausted look.

"Geez, dad. Way to scare the shit out of me."

He murmured as he looked down at his father with a perplexed look of his own.

Billy shook his head and rolled his eyes before the knocking sound was heard.

But this time it was even louder.

Faith then realized what it was.

Someone was knocking on the front door.

Jake looked over his shoulder at where she laid amongst the pillows and covers before looking down at his father who met his eyes with an unreadable look.

"It's Charlie."

Billy said ominously making Faith's brows furrow in even more confusion.

Jacob's face scrunched up in a confused expression as well but Billy simply shook his head and pointed to the door.

"Something's wrong. We should go see what's going on."

He said in a hushed tone.

Jacob nodded and looked back at her one more time before they both headed for the door.

A few minutes later the sound of the front door opening was heard and hushed voices could be heard coming from the living room.

Faith noticed that Billy had turned on the living room lights and she wondered what was so important that someone had to come calling at this hour of night.

She waited a few more minutes in silence before she saw the hall lights turn on and Jake appear in the doorway making his way towards her.

"Everything's okay. It's just my dad's best friend Charlie Swan. Apparently Charlie's had too much to drink. He's rambling about something Renee his ex-wife said tonight when they had a fight."

He said as he reached out for her and she grasped his torso in a gentle hug.

"I doubt either of us are gonna go back to sleep with all the excitement that's happening out in the living room. I'm also gonna need to help dad with dealing with Charlie for tonight. Someone from the local bar dropped Charlie off here and Charlie can't drive when he's like this. Not with him being Chief of police and all."

Jacob said as he chuckled quietly.

Stroking his hands through her long, messy hair he looked down at her as his big brown eyes shimmered in the pale moonlight.

"How about I make us some hot cocoa and we go watch the show between Charlie and my dad? I'm sure it'll be pretty interesting seeing as how Charlie is retelling the entire story of his night."

Jacob said as she nodded tiredly and he smiled as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out into the hallway and into the living room where she saw that Billy sat tiredly in his wheelchair with a large multicolored shawl wrapped around his shoulders loosely and a dark haired man who looked to be about the same age as Billy sitting haphazardly on the couch next to him babbling about something incoherently.

She waved a quiet hi to Billy as she and Jake passed him and he gave them both a tired smile before turning back to the man in front of him.

"That's the Chief of Police? He looks kinda…out of it."

She said quietly as Jake placed her gently into one of the dining room chairs while he went about making them their hot cocoa.

"Well he's drunk as hell, sweetheart."

Jake chuckled making her purse her lips in distaste.

She always hated the thought of drinking and alcohol and knew that it wasn't good to drink a whole lot of it so you'd get drunk.

"What happened to him?"

She asked as Jake glanced down at her from where he was preparing the microwave for their mugs of water.

He shrugged and gave her a tired smile.

"Who knows. This happens sometimes. Usually it happens when he gets into a fight with his ex-wife Renee about their daughter Bella. Renee and Bella used to live in Forks while Renee was still married to Charlie. They broke up and Renee took Bella out to Arizona when she was about 6. I doubt she remembers any of us."

He said as Faith's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Bella…that's the girl we used to play with out in your backyard right? She had brown hair and brown eyes. I remember cause she was always reading some weird book."

She said with a smile as Jake laughed and nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah that'd be Bella. She always had her nose in some book. Was pretty antisocial too if I remember correctly. Wonder how she's doing all the way out there in Arizona."

He said as Faith nodded along with his words.

"Yeah. That's a pretty hot desert place if I remember correctly. I think mom and dad and I went there once or twice on a vacation."

She murmured quietly as Jake nodded in understanding before the microwave beeped signaling that their hot cocoa was ready.

Jake carefully took their mugs out of the microwave and blew on them lightly wincing at the hot temperature of the glass mugs before setting them down in front of them on the table.

Jake regarded his imprint carefully in the dim light of the kitchen as she blew slightly on her hot cocoa to help cool it down and made subtle glances towards the door that led to the living room where Charlie and Billy could be heard talking.

After a few moments in comfortable silence, he reached over and took her hand in his own smoothing his thumb over her knuckles in a loving motion.

"How are you doing, babe? You sleep okay tonight?"

He asked as he looked over her slim figure with a keen eye.

It was no secret that he definitely liked the way his imprint looked in the skimpy pair of short shorts and tank top that she wore to bed.

It made his cock twitch at the thought of what was underneath.

Her perky breasts were shown clearly through the almost see through tank top and it made him bite back a groan of needy want.

He had been on patrol with Paul and Embry that night and had used Paul's phone to research a few things.

Including whether or not he could still mate with his imprint sexually now that she was paralyzed from the waist down.

What he had found out made his heart leap with joy.

Even though she was paralyzed in the accident, she would still be able to enjoy sex as long as he was careful with her.

And he knew he would be.

Oh boy would he.

His eyes roamed her slim figure over and over again until he blushed when she caught him staring.

"I'm alright, Jake. By the looks of it though you've got something on your mind."

She said with a hint of sexy in her tone.

Jake's eyes widened slightly before they became hooded and slightly glazed over.

They flashed a bright golden before he let out a small growl of approval.

"Soon. Soon my little mate."

He growled lowly to her as his voice came out gravelly and needy.

Faith let out a little whimper that she wasn't even aware of as her panty clad core became damp with her want and need for her mate.

Despite being paralyzed she had discovered quite early on that that particular part of her and some others were still very much alive and active, just waiting and wanting to be touched by her mate's skilled hands.

She knew that they should wait though.

There was a lot going on and she was still getting settled into her new life with her mate and the pack.

And now they had something going on with Charlie that they had to deal with also.

Squeezing her eyes shut hard, she then opened them and sighed tiredly while giving her mate a promising smile.

"We should wait for…that. Until we have more time to ourselves. Right now we're just dealing with a lot."

She said quietly as Jake's eyes flashed between gold and brown for a few seconds before they fixed back onto their normal color and he nodded in understanding.

With their hot cocoa all but forgotten, he quickly leaned forward startling her just a bit as he came in front of her on the table and placed a searing kiss on her lips making her gasp in pleasure before stroking his fingers softly down her cheek as he pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"I meant what I said. Soon you will be mine."

He said as he watched her pant with need and want across the table from him.

He marveled in the way her cheeks and skin were flushed and hot to the touch and he closed his eyes and whimpered as the sweet aroma of her arousal floated to him through the air.

His cock was now standing at full attention beneath his straining boxers and he winced at the sharp pain of the throb that began to build between his legs.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself to remain in control of his wolf who was dying to leap across the table and mate and mark their mate right at that very moment.

Thankfully, the sound of the front door closing came to them from the other side of the kitchen door, and a few seconds later; Billy tiredly rolled himself into the room to sit at the table with them.

He quirked an eyebrow at their still full and very cold mugs of cocoa before shaking his head and giving Jake an exhausted look.

"Renee called Charlie screaming about something Bella had done the other day. She said that she's sending Bella here to live with Charlie from now on and that she hopes he can straighten her out.

Charlie is beside himself I think partly with joy and partly with worry and anger. He always hated when Renee used Bella like a pawn between them.

The girl's never had a say in anything for herself. Damn Renee….She always knows how to complicate things further for all of us."

He murmured as Jake and Faith exchanged a bewildered look.

"You mean Bella's coming back to Forks to live here?"

He asked as he looked over at his mate who looked equally surprised.

Billy nodded before yawning and gesturing to their mugs of cocoa.

"Yeah she is. You kids better get ready. She'll be here first thing Monday morning on the first flight coming in from Arizona. Finish your cocoa and get to bed. You still have school in the morning. Both of you."

He said as he shot a look at Jake and then met Faith's eyes.

"Sam called me about your homeschooling. We've managed to work out a schedule for your classes starting tomorrow. You'll pick up right where you left off."

He said with a small smile making her feel all warm and fuzzy at the older man's obvious signs of affection.

It warmed her heart that Jake and Billy had been so eager to welcome her back into their home and their hearts.

As soon as Billy left to head to bed, she turned to Jake and giggled when she saw that he was sipping slowly at his cold cocoa and had made a disgusted face at it's very cold and bland taste.

Yup.

She could deal with this.

Bella hopefully would hopefully fit right in with all of them despite her rough upbringing.

At least she hoped.


End file.
